


Last Sin

by dirtyragd0ll (b0ywife)



Category: Hello Charlotte (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Consentacles, Dacryphilia, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, F/F, Genocide, Hair Kink, Killing, Masochism, Pseudo-Incest, Tentacle Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0ywife/pseuds/dirtyragd0ll
Summary: Hide and Seek, I hide and you seek for me. Let's turn this field of death into my final sin.V19 has a crush that she can only relieve when the world is ending.
Relationships: Scarlett Eyler/V19
Kudos: 8





	Last Sin

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry for bringing more tentacles to the Hello Charlotte tag. I wouldn't have to do it if someone had done it first. i hate the loss of a great opportunity.

Scarlett was so prim. So perfect, the most perfect girl in the world, in the story. Her red hair was beautiful and redder than rubies, redder than roses, redder than blood. A color that V19 envied and wouldn't ever get, but she wanted pretty hard to get it between her fingers, grab it, push it, kiss it as if she was going to be gentle.

If the world was ending, she would surely be excused from such. Scarlett ran, wanting to escape, so so scared the girl was. Charlotte Wiltshire V19 had killed everyone, everyone, all of their classmates, all of their teachers, everyone. Except her housemates, except little cute and perfect Scarlett Eyler. The mass that followed her wish stabbed all.

And then she found her. Pretty, scared and trembling little Scarlett Eyler, trying to run away, getting through the river of corpses. Bleeding, crying. Now, Charlotte Wiltshire was a kind character, a nice girl. So even if she had the biggest chest of all Charlottes, it didn't mean she would make the girl have to run away.

Oh, no, of course not. It would be unbecoming. Charlotte Wiltshire was a suffering character who had the chance to make a wish. And then, she could do whatever she wanted.

"Let's play hide and seek, shall we?" Scarlett thought for a moment that she was playing with the victim, telling her to run and escape while she could. But Charlotte caressed her face, delighting herself in the trembling scared one. She was so tall. She was intimidating. Scarlett could feel her hands close to her ear. "I hide, and you seek for me. What about it?"

Since the redhead couldn't move very well, sinking in the corpses, Charlotte brought her to her lap. "S-seek for you? Wh-what do you even me-mean?" A brave little thing even as she shivered scared and grossed out at the meaty oracle that brought her up. Her eyes were still so strong even in despair.

"Seek for me, little girl." Charlotte said close to Scarlett's lips, rubbing her own against hers and gaining a surprised yelp. "Call for me, ask for me. Let's turn this field of death into a blasphemous place, I want to make you my last sin."

And before Scarlett could answer, her skin turning whiter in response to finally understanding what would happen, Charlotte captured her lips agressively. They tasted like strawberry gloss. So typical, so fitting for this redhead of hers. So delicious, as the girl on her lap squirmed, making scared sweet noises, trying to push her away.

Charlotte's hands wandered, holding her nice hips, her back, hard enough to mark through the clothes. Scarlett cried out inside her mouth, and V19 smiled swallowing all the sweetness, sucking her lips and tongue. Bringing her hands to her own big chest, stopping the kiss just to see how Scarlett blushed hard and tried to get her hands back, without avail. She then attacked the girl's neck, making her cry out and squirm more and more, trying to get away with no success at all.

Charlotte bit hard, and such a nice, cute, adorable scream came out. Not hard enough to bleed, but hard enough to make a purple mark. One scream wasn't enough, and as Scarlett forgot her hands on Charlotte's chest, her hips were grabbed and held closer and then letting go, back and forth. The redheaded cried out several times, slowly getting used to it, and for her total embarassment, each bite made her wet.

"Ch-Charlotte, stooop!" She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to ground herself, but her own hips were humping Charlotte's body by themselves. "Stop, please!" Charlotte did so, letting go even as she smiled maliciously, holding the girl's red hair, more beautiful than blood. Scarlett panted, regaining a bit of a pale color that disappeared when her currently held hair was kissed. "W-what are you even doing? I, why me? Why haven't you killed me yet? Why don't you do it with anyone else here!?"

The Oracle girl sneered. "You want me to kill you? I'm giving you a chance to live for a little longer, and that's how you repay me." The scolding made Scarlett look down, unused to being scolded herself, even though she had all the right to ask about it. "I'm doing you a favor, I'm giving myself the opportunity I wanted for so long. If you don't want it, then just throw yourself on the corpses, run so I can hunt you down." She looked up, seeing the albino smile as if she gave up. "I just want you to be the one who takes pleasure out of me. Is that so hard to believe?"

Scarlett bit her lip, thinking over what to do. Charlotte's thighs and chest were plump and comfortable to sit on, just as her soft mouth, she couldn't say she wasn't liking it at all. Running at the moment, when she was sure that her legs wouldn't work and she would just fall on the floor like some frail fruit? Perhaps not. And V19, well, she was giving her the choice, the chance to escape. Even as she killed all of her classmates and became a monster. But Charlotte was nice and kind, wasn't she? Easy for the school to take advantage of. Perhaps there was a reason, and if only she could find it out...

And her now yellow eyes fell down, and she looked like she was going to cry. Scarlett hated herself for a moment, she was really going to kiss that genocidal monster that used to be her classmate, wasn't she? Charlotte squeaked when suddenly kissed, and then held the girl on her lap closer, humping back, pushing her skirt up and holding a pretty nice butt. She would slap it if she had the time and if she wasn't sure if the butt's owner wouldn't run away for that treatment alone.

As Scarlett took her neck to kiss and bite like something delicious, V19 moaned, wanting to get closer. Closer, closer. Being touched back so willfully by the prim girl was quite great. "Aaah, Scarlett... hmm!" Shoving her fingers through this red hair that was always tied up, pushing so she could tease a pretty neck, perhaps she went to heaven, even if in the middle of hell.

Scarlett grew frustrated on her humping. She wanted something, she wanted Charlotte to give her something, her fingers, her leg, to stop this itching and heat that lived for a while between her legs. It felt itchy, wet, sticky, even gross inside her panties, and the other might as well take responsibility for whatever she caused on Scarlett. "Ch-Charr... Please, someth—, something, I need you, 'rlotte, need you to, fudge, please..." The albino would have laughed at the easy swap from "fuck" to "fudge", but wow, was she even more horny suddenly. "Char, Charlotte, Charlotte, please, I want you, you to touch me someh—" No, Charlotte couldn't bear to see Scarlett with tears on her eyes, begging so adorably, rocking against her like she had the cure for that stimulation.

Scarlett was very cute. Very perfect, the kindest of the school. And she was also perfect in many ways, perfectly fuckable in many ways. Therefore her panties had to be torn off, and her pussy stuffed with meaty tentacles, causing her to cry out and loud, echoing through the field. It was so wet, Charlotte groaned, it was so slick and she could feel it very well, her hands held the girl's behind as she was totally wrecked, entering the most she could, picking up the slick to play with the perfect Scarlett's little asshole.

Scissoring, opening up, and Scarlett wasn't even able to find it bad as she screamed and sobbed and held Charlotte like she was saving her life by shoving a slimy, gross meaty tentacle inside her. She wasn't even able to think of anything but Charlotte, about how Charlotte wanted her only to be pleasured with her body, about how she wanted, needed, and would grow to love Charlotte as she drove inside.

So when her ass stopped being played with, she complained, making frustrated noises until it got filled up as well. Her throat hurt so much, but she loved, needed, and it made her scream so much, it hurt to feel so good. Her eyes rolled back as she had an orgasm, and Charlotte kissed her wet cheeks, panting hard but capturing her lips once again in a deep kiss. Both of them kept moaning through it, and Scarlett looked so cute, so dazed, looking at Charlotte like she had turned the light of the sun.

Charlotte slowly felt lightheaded, like she was going to come. She had no way to speak at the moment, what with Scarlett biting her lips as if desperate, and then she screamed, letting out a huge load inside the girl, who squeaked and cried out, fainting out of exhaustion.

Taking the meaty tentacle things off the nice insides, Charlotte was quite surprised that while her load probably wouldn't be something white, it ended up being red. Red like Scarlett's hair, red like the color she painted the school and the town. She filled Scarlett's insides with blood.

Oh, well. She held Scarlett for longer, kissing her forehead and cheeks, rubbing her own face in affection and playing with her hair, sniffing it in surprise that it smelled like apples. When she finally woke up, still very dazed, V19 caressed her face with a lovestruck smile.

"Hey, love. Come meet me, let's meet where mother is." A bit of incest never killed anyone, after all. Scarlett didn't understand, but she felt so full and so hot inside that she just made a sad noise as Charlotte was gone.


End file.
